


Points

by Black_vs_White (leanuint), leanuint



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint
Summary: Пара драбблов по заявкам Хельги





	1. Пост-канон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Лукас стирает рукавом рубашки - всё равно мальчик-избранный постарался на славу и отличную вещь теперь разве что на помойку - кровь с лица, пока машина везёт его по догорающему городку. Его мечты всегда сбываются, за долгую жизнь Лукас неплохо научился воплощать их в жизнь именно так, как нужно ему - пепелище на месте Поинт Плезант тому наглядное доказательство. Разве что предательство Холли пришлось несколько некстати, но зато она сделает из этого новообращённого мальчика, Терри, отличного приемника, а после Лукас с ней поквитается. Он, как верно заметил тот святоша, в некотором роде демон, но это ещё не повод обзаводиться рогами - работе мешает. Лукас глубоко вдыхает запах пепла - запах победы его и его нанимателя - и смотрит вперёд. Над дорогой кружит воронья стая. И птичкам с Лукасом явно по пути - он выкидывает окровавленную тряпку в окно, широко улыбается и прикидывает следующую свою цель. В его руках ключи ко всему миру, нужно лишь всё правильно рассчитать.


	2. Помощник дьявола

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое дело в качестве "помощника дьявола"

Лукасу бы для начала научиться пользоваться приобретенными возможностями, но его должностные инструкции крайне лаконичны "всегда добиваться поставленной цели". Никакого подробного инструктажа, никакой бюрократии, но и никакого "пособия для чайников свежеобращённому пособнику дьявола" не предусмотрено. И Лукасу кажется, что он может всё. Куда какому-то старику-священнику тягаться с этим. Так думает Лукас, пока не сталкивается со стариком лицом к лицу. И это первая ошибка - нужно было послать к нему обычного человека. Благо, в желающих на них поработать корпорация не знала недостатка.  
Опьянение от мнимого всемогущества проходит после первого же столкновения с противником. Лукасу приходится включить голову, продумывая следующий ход, исправляя собственную ошибку - это отрезвляет. И приводит к успеху. Но Лукас не чувствует эйфории, которая должна была бы захватить ещё сильнее, только ещё большее спокойствие и уверенность. Он знает, что это только первый шаг, начало - усвоено первое правило, а их куда больше, чем христианских заповедей. Но Лукас уверен, что оно того стоит.


End file.
